village_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Lovin'
An event on Village Life that will set you to a building task, Like Spring Fever this event is a three building task. But the buildings are different from Spring Fever. Like, the tools that are needed to be craft, the buildings that are needed to be build. This event started when Spring Fever ended (May 23,2013 - June 6, 2013). The three buildings that you need to build are Couples' Pottery, Dirty Dancing, and Hot Spring. You also need more than 100 friends to complete this task, because the buildings need 25, 75, even 100 ask to build the buildings. The prize is 250 oils. You might use it to campfires to increase the time limit of your campfire. Summer Lovin' can also be seen when you click the Buildings iCon you'll see a wheelbarrow with 4 oils and flowers on the bottom that the iCon of Summer Lovin. Couples' Pottery Requirements and Offers Couples' Pottery is the first building to build to win 250 oils at Summer Lovin' Requirements To Build Couples' Pottery: 5 Clay + 4 Mud = Craft 1 Pottery Supplies (Reapeat 5X) 5 Pines + 2 Flint Shards = Craft 1 Turntables (Reapeat 6X) Ask Glaze 100X (1/Each Friend Request Accepted) + 5 Pottery Supplies + 6 Turntables = Build Couples' Pottery Offers: Couples' Pottery Offer only appear after you build Couples' Pottery or after the offer of the first building that you must build or even when you didnt bought the offer it will show everytime on thoffers from upper left of your game screen. This Offer has all the Couples' Pottery needed to build exept from 25 Gems but you might need it. The Offer has 25 Gems, 100 Glaze, 6 Turntables, and 5 Pottery Supplies. The Offer's prize usually cost $19.10 but for now it only cost $10.00. The time limit of the offer is 1d 2h 59s. The Glaze offer was colored brown like Varnish but when you ask for Glaze its color is blue. Hot Spring Requirements And Offers Hot Spring is the second building requirement to win at Summer Lovin 250 oils Requirements To Build Hot Spring: Gather Sandstone 1X + Gather Flint Shards 1X = Craft Pool Bricks 1X (Reapeat this requirement 10X) Gather Grass 1X + Gather Copper 1X = Craft Bath Toys 1X (Reapeat this requirement 10X) Craft Pool Bricks 10X + Craft Bath Toys 10X + Ask For Bubble Bath 75X (1/Each friend request accepted) = Build Hot Spring Offers: Hot Spring Offer only appears when you build Hot Spring or after the offer of the first building it will appear. The offer has everything to build the Hot Spring but there's free 25 gems if you bought this offer. The time limit of this offer is 1d 2h 59s. The offer has packed 10 pool bricks, 10 bath toys 75 bubble bath and some free gems. Dirty Dancing Dirty Dancing is the last building requirement to win 250 oils at Summer Lovin Requirements To Build Dirty Dancing: Gather Tin 1X + Gather Amethyst 1X = Craft Disco Ball 1X (Reapeat this requirement 6X) Gather Vines 1X + Gather Birch 1X = Craft Pole Parts 1x (Repeat this requirement 7X) Craft Disco Ball 1X + Craft Pole Parts 1X + Ask Dancing Shoes 25X (1/Each Friend Request Accepted) Offers: Dirty Dancing Offer only appears when you needed to build this building or after the offer that is still in the offers or even when it is not bought it will stay there until you bought this offer. The offer has free gems too. The offer has 6 Disco Ball, 7 Pole Parts, 25 Dancing Shoes and free 25 gems.The offer's time limit is 1d 2h 59s. The offer's usually cost $36.20 but for now $10.00. Category : Events